


She

by MutinousSeagulls



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, F/F, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Unrequited Love, it's 1am send help
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:47:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24801811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MutinousSeagulls/pseuds/MutinousSeagulls
Summary: and she tastes like birthday cake and storytime and fallbut to her, i taste of nothing at allora small drabble based around the song “she” by dodie
Relationships: Kang Jaehee (Mystic Messenger)/Reader, Kang Jaehee/Main Character (Mystic Messenger)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 54





	She

**Author's Note:**

> is it bad that i listened to this song and immediately thought of jaehee's route? lol
> 
> also, this is my first time writing in second-person, pls forgive me if it’s a little awkward at some parts

If Jaehee was a flavor of cake, she would be tiramisu. It would match the scent that clung to her clothing after hours on end in the café, it would linger like the scent that enveloped you whenever you passed by her. She would be the sweet sugary flavor of cake batter, so raw and addicting.

But, like the silent warning that every adult drills into a child’s mind, the cake batter is dangerous. A poison that, while the taste is beautiful and brings immeasurable amounts of joy upon your tongue, holds the ability to harm you. It holds the ability to poison you and fill your body with misery.

She was like a tray of freshly baked brownies that a child would eat too quickly, happiness turning to pain as the child unintentionally made themselves sick.

It was irrational to love the taste. It would make more sense to rid yourself of the sweet.

Yet you were addicted nonetheless.

You knew the heartbreak that would come, and yet you relished in the feeling of butterflies as they churned throughout your stomach. You loved the way your heart fluttered every time she called your name, how every touch sent small sparks of electricity through your skin.

She would taste of fall, of chai and cinnamon spice. She smelled of the candles that she would light in the cold months as the two of you bundled up on the couch to binge watch Zen’s musicals.

In springtime, when her hair had begun to grow out, she would taste of iced tea, of trees and sunshine. The two of you would fill your café with flowers; with green plants that would grow along the walls and turn the small space into a cozy escape.

Jaehee brought in some alstroemeria flowers shortly after the café opened. They meant friendship. They represented growth and prosperity. You’d smiled as she brought them in, although your heart shattered as soon as you searched up the meaning.

There were nights when she would settle on the floor in front of you, and allow you to play with her hair. Braiding and unbraiding it as you thought of every beautiful hairstyle that would compliment her, despite the result never mattering in the end. She always let her hair fall down naturally, in the same chestnut curls that would frame her face so perfectly.

The lingering scent of her favorite shampoo would always haunt you for days afterwards.

It wasn’t long until the other members began to notice the way you looked at her. The way sadness filled your eyes every time Jaehee mentioned your friendship.

Zen was the first to confront you about it. 

“You like her, don’t you?” he’d asked on a call.

You quickly squashed down the rising bloom of panic at those words.

“Of course I do, she’s my best friend.”

“Not like that.”

You’d laughed it off at the time, simply changing the subject. You managed to hang up before he could question you more on the matter.

Your cries were silent that night. You couldn’t afford to have Jaehee hear your heartbreak from where she slept one room over. 

You would smile through any amount of pain, as long as she continued to be happy.

The next time Zen confronted you on the matter, he left no room for you to avoid the question. It was at an RFA party. Jaehee had gone off to speak with the guests while you took a small break at the side of the room when Zen approached you.

Perhaps it was your gaze drifting back towards Jaehee that brought the subject to the front of his mind.

“You love her.”

He didn’t ask it as a question. It was a statement.

It seemed like forever before you could correlate your thoughts enough to form words.

“She means everything to me,” you finally spoke.

“Why don’t you tell her?”

“I’m fine with simply watching. It’s better than the alternative.”

“Which is?”

“You wouldn’t understand.”

“Try me.”

You sighed, letting your gaze tear away from Jaehee, “Even when she’s next to me, it’s as if she’s a million miles away.”

Jaehee returned to you in that moment, and Zen failed to bring up the subject again.

After all, she was everything to you.

She was the warm flavor of coffee on a freezing day. She was the scent of the flowers that bloomed so tauntingly in the corners of your café. She was a picture of perfection, that could only exist in a universe so close yet so far away.

To you, she would taste of sugar and cake. She would taste of the pastries the two of you would bake in the early morning, right before the sun would decide to rise. She would taste of tea on late summer nights, of hot chocolate and mocha. She would taste of love and joy, of passion and everlasting happiness.

But to her, you would taste of nothing at all.

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> anyways, if you ever feel like crying in the middle of the night search up “she by dodie”. the song is so pretty yet heartbreaking.


End file.
